


Reunited with our baby

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alberto is three years old, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gerlonso - Freeform, M/M, happiness, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the request: Where Xabi Alonso comes back to Liverpool and convinces Steven to stay and Alberto is actually there son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited with our baby

It had been six years since Xabi had left Liverpool in the first place after a disagreement with Rafa. After a short spell at Bayern, Liverpool had asked him to come back and how could he say no to that?

 

It meant he could see his boyfriend Steven Gerrard everyday rather than once every blue moon and more importantly spent more time with his son Alberto Moreno. It had been even more perfect than he had expected because he had all so convinced Steven to stay longer at Liverpool.

 

“Daddy” Little three year old Alberto cried out once Steven had opened the door.

“Hello, haven’t you gotten big” Xabi took the little boy into his arms and pressed a kiss onto Xabi’s lips.

Xabi followed Steven into the living room, this is his first day back in Liverpool and of course he is going to be living with Steven.

 

Xabi gently lowered Alberto onto the floor while he sat down on the sofa, the little boy instantly ran away and brought a handful of toys to show his daddy.

 

“He’s missed you so much” Steven said while Alberto trotted over with the handful of items.

“I’ve missed him too, how has he been?”

“Pretty good, he’s got a cold at the moment”

 

“Daddy look” Alberto pressed a soft Xabi Alonso Bayern doll into his hand.

“Wow, is that me?” Xabi cooed

Alberto nodded “Daddy said when I miss you just cuddle this and remember you’ll be back with us soon”

Steven blushed, while Xabi let out a heavy laugh “Daddy said that?”

Alberto nodded and pressed another toy into his hand, this one was a small white bunny rabbit which held a Real Madrid crest, the one Xabi had given to him when he had been born.

 

“Do you remember when I gave you that?”

“Of course he doesn’t, fool” Steven laughed.

 

Alberto’s little face turned red and he started cough violently. Xabi panicked but Steven walked over there and took the little boy into his arms and rubbed his back.

 

“Oh dear” Steven cooed “You poorly?”

Alberto nodded, his little cheeks going pink from the coughing fit.

“It’s late maybe we should get him to bed and have some daddy time” Xabi raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Steven looked down at the cute little boy, who all ready looked half asleep “He has a story first”

“Daddy Xabi read me one tonight?”

Steven nodded “Would you like that Xabi?”

“Yes, more than anything” Steven handed Xabi, the little boy while he went into the kitchen and prepared him some warm milk in his little tippy cup.

 

Steven stood in the door way of Alberto’s room in awe while Xabi read the three little pigs.

“I’ll hoof and i’ll puff and i’ll blow your house down” which drew a little giggle from their precious boy.

 

Soon enough Alberto had fallen asleep and Xabi left the room to find Steven hanging around in the door way, the other man went inside pecked his son on the head and left his milk on the nightstand.

 

“So I was thinking, want an early night?” Steven winked

“Defiantly”

 

The two of them fell into the master bedroom tearing off each others clothes until two naked bodies ended up on the bed and heavily made out. Steven moaned as the scratch of Xabi’s beard felt amazing on his skin. Xabi let his hand roam down Steven’s body and come to rest on his hard aching member and gave it a few light jerks.

 

“Want me to blow you?”

Steven shook his head “I just want to fuck you, right now”

Xabi moaned “Take me” and rolled onto his stomach, shoving his perfect ass in the air.

 

Steven grabbed the tube of lube from the draw in the night stand and slicked up his fingers with a generous amount of lube. Steven brought his fingers down to Xabi’s hole he circled his entrance a couple of times then slammed in unexpectedly causing Xabi to groan and arch his back, Steven rubbed Xabi’s thigh with his other hand soothingly as he instantly started to fuck Xabi with the digit, all though they didn’t do this often, Xabi didn’t need much prep. Steven pushed in a third finger, hit his prostate a couple of times then pulled the finger out of him.

 

Steven wrapped his arms around Steven’s waist and bumped the tip of his cock against Xabi’s slick hole and pushed in. Groaning as the perfect tight heat wrapped around his cock in the most perfect way. Steven pushed into the hilt in a matter of seconds and stalled for a whole three seconds then pulled the whole way out and slammed back into him with one swift move. Steven repeated the motion four times then started a rough, deep pace in search of Xabi’s prostate. Xabi howled and whined Steven thrust into him with all his might, letting out an even deeper groan once Steven had found his prostate. Xabi grabbed two handfuls of the sheets as Steven began to hit his prostate with every thrust. Xabi gripped his own hard, dripping cock and jerked himself off to the pace as Steven’s thrust. He only managed three jerks until his orgasm ripped through him, screaming out Steven’s name as he came hard onto the sheets below him. Steven himself was close now, he thrust a little slower as to the savour the perfect feeling of his boyfriend wrapped tightly around him. He managed three more thrusts and Steven came inside of him in hot, thick stripes.

 

Steven pulled out instantly and Xabi turned over, the both of them wrapped each other up in his arms.

“This is perfect” Xabi said

“Steven nodded “Alberto deserves both parents around”

“I’ve missed him so much” Xabi sighed

 

A small creek sounded at the door “Daddy? I can’t sleep”

“Come up” The both of them grabbed their boxers from the floor and slipped them on, while Alberto climbed into the middle of them.

 

The three of them fell asleep wrapped around Alberto. Xabi is happy the family is back together.


End file.
